


Infernal Hurricane

by gothicc_2B



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Dominant 9S, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Oneshot, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Rough Sex, Submissive 2B, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicc_2B/pseuds/gothicc_2B
Summary: After the fall of the tower, 2B reawakens, her wounds healed and her head cleared of the logic virus. She finds 9S, still unconscious but his body intact. She waits for him to return to consciousness, but their reunion isn't as cheerful as she may have hoped.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Infernal Hurricane

A mess of emotions swept over 9S as he first laid eyes on 2B. He slammed into her lips, his body following, knocking both onto the hard concrete beneath them. It had been WEEKS. He had watched everything he knew be destroyed right in front of him, including her. And even all his memories of the YoRHa he once knew, the 2B he once knew, had been tainted with the files he found in the tower. He knew the truth. 9S found his hands involuntarily wrapping around 2B’s lithe neck and begin to tighten. She gasped for air, fighting against his kiss to breathe, but he refused to back off. How could she? She had known the entire time! She was made to kill him. That was her true purpose.

But he still loved her. His kiss grew hungrier, his whole body pushing against hers, writhing on the floor in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her gloved hands grabbed at him, her instincts fighting back and her body begging for air, but 9S’ grasp remained strong.

“Why?? Why 2B?!!” He cried, tears beginning to pour from his pale sky colored eyes, clouded with endless thought. 2B’s breath hitched, but she couldn't even reply as 9S pulled her even closer and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

The two androids wrestled, tongues meshing in a sea of groans. Tears welled up in the female androids eyes as 9S finally pulled away.

“Nines, I-I’m sorry!! Please, take it out on me, punish me—!” she cried, quickly cut off by a smack across her face as she choked back a sob. 9S yanked his hand back, stunned at himself. 

“I-I’m sorry!!!” Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up to meet 2B’s. 

“A-are you sure? 2B I-I…”. 9S’ gloved hands cradled her face and pulled her close. “2B please, tell me if it's too much. I don't want to hurt you, at least not bad.” 2B gave a slight chuckle, before leaning in close to whisper  
“use me.” 

A switched flipped in his mind, and his demeanor changed, his anger returned, and his aggression took over. He slammed 2B back down onto the concrete, almost lifeless like a ragdoll, kissing her hard. She moaned against his kiss, gentle coos of “I'm sorry” any time they came up for air. 9S pinned her arms down over her head, and tightened his grip with each cry from his partner. Her warmth filled him with hunger. He needed to have her. Now.

2B’s tears streamed down her face as 9S gathered up her skirt and roughly ripped it from her body, exposing her lower half. She could feel him getting hard through his shorts and moaned as he ground his hips against hers. 9S slipped his hands from his gloves and forcefully grabbed 2B’s jaw with one hand, forcing her to look directly into his eyes, while his other hand tore open the front of her body suit, uncovering the site of the stab wound that had killed her those months ago.

The flesh around 2B’s chest was scarred, yet expertly pulled back together by the pods. Her artificial skin had been stitched closed, but the mark of death still shown upon her skin. His artificial heart skipped a beat and he swallowed, pausing a moment. If she had needed help, why didn't she come to him? It wasn't fair! He never got to say goodbye! Anger ripped back through him as he tore back the rest of 2B’s body suit, exposing her supple chest, which besides the large scar was relatively unscathed. He should change that.

The scanner whipped off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He kept a steady grip on her neck, blocking her airway with one hand. The other hand fondled one breast, and his mouth came down on the other. 2B’s body writhed under Nines’ touch, her moans silenced by the lack of air. 9S licked and sucked at her chest, biting and leaving marks in his wake. Quickly, 2B’s chest was dotted in fresh bruises.

9S’s hand crept down his partner's chest, down her stomach and between her legs. Her back arched as he pressed his fingers into her slit, already slick with her wetness. The hand on her neck reached up to her mouth, where he also slid his fingers in. The simultaneous moisture and warmth excited him as he felt his cock grow harder, begging to be set free from the confines of his shorts.

He pushed further into 2B’s core, her moans vibrating through her mouth. His fingers built up speed hastily, falling into a quick rhythm as 2B’s eyes rolled back into her head, the drool pooling in her mouth beginning to spill out. The wheels in 9S’ head turned as he pulled his fingers from her mouth and aggressively pulled his shorts down while still pounding away between 2B’s legs, her moans finally ringing out around them. His cock sprung free, hot and needy, begging to be taken in. He pulled his fingers from her slit and rubbed her liquids across his length, positioning himself over 2B’s face. 

She was incredibly flushed, her lips hanging open, glistening with her own saliva. Her lids hung low, eyes sparkling and unfocused, and her breath was heavy. 9S thought she looked almost peaceful, then pushed his cock into her waiting mouth. His hands buried themselves into her hair, pushing and pulling as she sucked on him. Tears continued to fall down her face, a mixture of bliss and pain. The male android began to pant, 2B’s groans vibrating in her throat as he thrusted in and out. He felt himself coming close and pulled out of her, a string of saliva following the tip out before breaking and falling to her chin. 

9S shifted his body back down so his mouth could meet back with 2B’s, licking up the drool from her chin and his tongue proceeding into her mouth. His hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her closer into his kiss. She moaned against him, finally feeling his hard dick near her sex, and she wanted him so badly. Her hips bucked up and 9S smirked against her lips.

“Oh 2B” he cooed. “I want you.”  
He lifted her legs, pulling off her heeled boots and thin stockings to reveal her soft, pale legs. He ran his hands up and down them, something he hadn't experienced before due to 2B’s usually reserved nature. Now, though, she had abandoned all sense of restraint she had previously carried, just for him. The thought of it all exhilarated him. 

The scanner pushed his battle unit into another deep kiss while he pulled her legs over his shoulders, leaving her entirely vulnerable. She gasped as his cock found her dripping cunt, and let out a sharp whine as he slammed into her, abandoning his self control. His length rammed into her; hard, deep, blissful. 9S let out a low growl, his pleasure at an all time high. 2B’s breasts bounced with the rhythm of their thrusts. 

“Oh Nines” 2B cried “fuck me. As much as you like!” The smacking of their flesh echoed around them, music to 9S’ ears. He felt her wet core tightening around him, threatening to make him unravel. He pushed his body on top of hers, pounding her into the ground below, his hand snaking back up to her neck, pushing down and blocking her oxygen. Her back arched and she grunted against his clutch, her moans muffled.

“God, 2B, you feel so good.” 9S grumbled in her ear. The scanner’s pace increased, and he felt himself getting closer.

“A-ah Nines!” 2B cried, her climax approaching as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. As their lips met, 9S pushed into his final thrust, reaching orgasm and filling her with his hot seed. Her pussy clenched around him, climaxing along with him. He held his partner close, allowing their orgasms to ride out, breathing heavily. He felt tears welling in his eyes as his mind cleared and his body relaxed.

9S freed 2B’s legs from his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She hugged him back tightly before her own tears began to pour out. 

“2-2B, I love you!! I'm sorry!” 9S cried into her shoulder. “I love you so much…”

9S pulled his head up and sniffled, and looked up to meet 2B’s own glistening eyes, her cheaks pink and stained with tears.

“9S… I love you too. I'm sorry I never told you—” 2B started before being cut off by her partner pulling her into yet another kiss. But this kiss was unlike any of the kisses she had just experienced. Those had been full of lust and sexual passion and anger. This kiss was deep yet soft, warm, inviting. She was instantly comforted by 9S’ sudden calm demeanor. 

When 9S finally came up for air, he looked down at 2B’s bare body, and felt himself begin to cry again. 

“2-2B! Are you alright?! Did I hurt you?! Did I really do that?!” He panicked, checking all over body for all the bruises and marks he left, which were plenty. 2B shrugged it off and claimed to be fine. However, when she shifted her position, 9S could hear her faint whimper as her sore body moved. He worried, and his eyes darted everywhere to look for her clothes or a blanket, something to cover her bare, bruised body. What was left of her clothes were shreds of fabric. 9S made a note that he'd have to get her new clothes.

He finally spotted his jacket on the floor to the side, snatching it up and pulling 2B into his lap and draping the jacket over her. 9S held her close, softly caressing her skin, dotted with hickeys and bruises. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead, brushing her hair with his hand. Despite all of their “wrestling”, her hair was still soft, even if it was a bit tangled.

“9S” 2B whispered. “I'm sorry. There's so much I should have told you” 9S pulled her close and nuzzled her cheek.

“It's okay 2B. I know now. It's not your fault, it was YoRHa’s. You did what you could to protect me.” tears dripped down both of their faces, and 9S swiped them from 2B’s face, planting a kiss in their place on her cheek. A small blush crept up her cheeks, finally unhidden from her standard YoRHa blindfold. She didn't have to hide anymore, it was all over. She could be open with 9S. Her shoulders relaxed as she let out a sigh.

“Are you okay?” 9S looked at her quizzically.

“Just fine. Great, actually.”

She shook her head then looked up to him, smiling softly. 9S broke into a grin, hugging 2B tightly.

“I love you 2B.”

“I love you too, Nines.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time writing in a while and my first time posting a fic in years! I apologize for any mistakes or formatting issues, most of this was written late at night while I was sleep deprived, as this was really some self indulgent smut.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and I plan on writing some longer stuff soon


End file.
